


Still

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Tag, The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set in a row after the events of The Great Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coda: The Great Game

_Gun._

_Bomb._

__  
**Water...**   


It wasn't a matter of thinking. Wasn't a matter of having words connected into sentences in his head. It wasn't even images, flashes of possibility. It was just there. The gun would be fired. The bomb would go off. But the water...

It wasn't a matter of thinking. He was already moving. Watching for the triggerpoint, making sure he didn't throw off Sherlock's aim. And then he had barrelled into Sherlock with a rugby tackle, his bad shoulder screaming, the hellclap of the explosion knocking the air from his lungs.

__  
**Water...**   


_Cold._

_Darkness._

_Pain._

_Breath._

_Alive._

__  
**"Sherlock..."**   



	2. Still

They were still underwater when the roof caved in. Still buffeted by the impact of the shock waves travelling through the liquid even though the debris was slowed in its descent. Still trapped in a pocket beneath a great slab of twisted metal and concrete as the water began to slowly filter away through the fractures and cracks created by the explosion. Still racked by layer upon layer of sensation, heat and pressure and flame and cold and darkness and chlorine and bile and blood all clamoring for attention from brains paralyzed by fear and desperate for oxygen.

Still drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/19853.html>


	3. Still More

It is John who finds the pocket of air. John, who has never needed to think through all the possibilities to confirm a conclusion before acting upon it. John who kicks away the metal strut that has pierced skin and muscle, risking major blood loss in favor of dragging Sherlock's nose and mouth where they can operate as designed. John who is performing an impromptu variation on the theme of resuscitation, pressing intermittently against his diaphragm as if to remind it how to operate. John who is gasping into his ear. "Sherlock, breathe! Breathe, God damn you! Dead is _boring_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/20972.html>


	4. Still Waters

Technically, the water was warm at first. Not that anything would feel warm after the heat of the explosion they'd not entirely avoided. But the heating system was as broken as the building, and the warmth was quick to fade. It wasn't long before Sherlock began to shiver, and John, who had done what little he could to bind the hole in his friend's leg, did what little he could to counteract the insidious combination of shock and blood loss. But the water leeched away even that warmth, and when the firefighters discovered them they were both blue.

And cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/25035.html>


	5. Staying Still

He is drugged. Pinioned. Blind. His ears hurt, and the sounds he hears are wrong, missing entire octaves of vibration. _I can't play the violin like this_ , he thinks, and then chokes on the tube down his throat when he wants to laugh, because he can't do anything at all, except lie here in the antiseptic darkness, waiting for someone to notice that he is drifting at the edge of consciousness. At least his nose still works, informing him that the hands which arrive to fuss over him belong to a woman, and a woman he knows at that.

 _Sarah?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/25473.html>


	6. Still a Freak

Sally Donovan surprised herself by volunteering to take one of the guard shifts at the hospital, and said as much, at length, to the sympathetic lady doctor who had been called in because her card was found in John Watson's wallet. It wasn't an easy job, either, fending off the landlady from Baker Street and the motley assortment of ex-cons and future ex-cons who turn up claiming to be friends of Sherlock Holmes.

Funny that, though. Up till now, she'd have sworn that the only real friend the freak had was the man lying in the bed across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/27077.html>


	7. Still a Holmes

It wouldn't be true to say that Lestrade blamed himself. He got plenty of that from Mycroft Holmes, who was, in the Inspector's opinion, the only man in London more insufferable than Sherlock. He'd been catching some shuteye for the first time in three days when that little invitation to disaster had appeared on Sherlock's blog, after all, and he wasn't going to apologize for being human. Particularly not when he'd had the sense – even half-conscious – to correct Mycroft's first over-educated assumption that "The Pool" in question was the one in the Thames.

Too bad they'd still been too late.

[*](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pool_of_London)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/29987.html>

**Author's Note:**

> These were all originally posted at bbcsherlock and crossposted to ff.n, so they may seem familiar. Coda, the first one was posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/13849.html>


End file.
